


I'll Love Her Enough For The Both Of Us

by WalkingDredd



Series: Next Generation Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Community: HPFT, F/M, Hogwarts, Louis is a cutie pie, M/M, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Weasley Family, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/pseuds/WalkingDredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Weasley's sixth year wasn't going as planned. </p><p>With the looming prospect of impending fatherhood, the real possibility of expulsion, and the realisation that he may face raising this baby alone, it was fair to say that his life was beginning to fall apart around him.</p><p>And don't even get him started on those lingering feelings for his best friend Horatio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love Her Enough For The Both Of Us

Louis Weasley was going to die. He was just unsure if it would be at the hands of his own family members, or that of his girlfriends.

It wasn’t the result of a drunken one night stand. They knew the risks they were facing, but it never crossed their minds to make sure they were properly protected against them. They thought that they were invincible, but they weren’t, that much was clear now.

Louis Weasley could only stare at his girlfriend Freya Jackson as she wrung her hands in front of him, nerves evident in her face as she, looked as sick as he felt, tears glistening in her dark brown eyes.

He should have known sooner, he had noticed a change in Freya, but didn’t put two and two together. He shouldn’t have assumed that they would be alright on the few occasions they almost didn’t use protection. Shouldn’t have thought that they were invincible.

Freya stopped the wringing of her hands and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them as she hid her hands in the sleeves of Louis’s jumper. She had stolen quite a few of his jumpers in the year that they had been going out, not that he minded at all, he liked the way they looked on her, she looked so small and defenceless and he always felt like he had to protect her. Louis wanted to protect her now, but he knew there was nothing he could do, they were both going to have to deal with this themselves.

“How did we let this happen, Louis?” She asked him, sniffing as she wiped her eyes with the hem of the jumper’s sleeve.

“I don’t know, Freya.” he admitted, his mouth felt dry and he gave a small cough, scrubbing a shaking hand over his mouth.He still felt sick to his stomach.

He was going to be a father at the age of 16.

“We’re too young,” Freya told Louis quietly, her eyes flicking to the door of his bedroom, as though looking to see if anyone was standing there watching in on them, but Louis had locked the door so they could have some privacy. “We’re not even old enough to do magic outside of school.”

He nodded at her; he was far too young to have to go through this. How was he able to look after a baby when he could barely look after himself? Hell, he could barely stop his best friend Horatio from making a fool of himself.

“What do you think we should do?” Louis asked her, pushing his shaking hand through his short blond hair, knowing that he would do whatever she asked of him. No matter what the consequences, he knew that he was going to stick by her and any decision she made, he had known that as soon as she told him. Just like he knew that they needed to tell someone, anyone who could help them, there was no way they could possibly go through this alone. He wanted to talk to Horatio, but he was in Greece visiting family. 

“We should tell our parents,” he told Freya quietly. She looked up at him quickly, her eyes widening in fear as she shook her head vigorously.

“No. No one can know,” she said in a pleading tone, her hands clenching together tightly causing them to turn white, her long brown hair swinging with each shake of her head, “I can’t have my parents find out. They’ll kill me.”

‘They’re going to kill me first, which would be right after my own mother and father would kill me.’ Louis thought quickly.

“We need to tell someone, Freya. We need help,” he told her softly, but she shook her head at him again and he could see the fear in her eyes. Louis sighed as he shifted on the desk edge he was perched on. 

“Please don’t, Louis. Not yet,” she whispered, looking up at him, her brown eyes swimming with tears.

He gave in with a nod, knowing that he wouldn’t talk to his family about this until Freya was ready to tell anyone. Her parents were strict, and already hated him.

“I’m sorry, Freya,” he told her softly as he moved from the desk and climbed over his bed that Freya was on, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. She hugged up to him and burst into fresh tears. Louis felt numb; he wasn’t sure he would even be able to cry. 

Louis had fucked everything up.

 

~~

“Are you going already, Freya?” Louis’ dad Bill asked, looking over at the two teenagers who had just walked down the stairs and had halted as they looked at each other.

Freya gave a small sniff, trying to descreetly wipe her eyes before she answered..

“I just wanted to bring Louis over his Christmas present.” Freya stated, trying to give both Bill and Fleur a smile but they could see that it didn’t meet her eyes. 

Louis felt his stomach lurch at her words, closing his eyes and trying not to have a panic attack.. This had to be one of the most life changing Christmas presents he was ever going to receive, he didn’t think that anyone could top itt. He reopened them as he heard footsteps coming towards them both and tried to blink away the tears that had finally come to him, he turned his head away from his father’s approaching form as he tried to get a smile back on his face, taking a step backwards so his father couldn’t see him in his line of vision.

Freya was busying herself with putting on her woolly hat and Louis gave a few coughs as he felt his eyes clearing. Bill was helping Freya into her jacket after she had adjusted her hat and she thanked him with another smile as she buttoned it up. Bill shot a look to his son who was looking at Freya as though he was in deep thought, before Bill looked to Freya, who was fiddling with the buttons on her coat so as not to look at them.

“Is everything okay?” Bill asked them both in concern.

“Everything is fine, dad.” Louis told him, looking up at his father and giving him a smile.

“It’s just stuff at home, I’ll be fine,” Freya said, looking up at Bill and knowing that he didn’t believe her story.

“Let me just get my coat Freya and I’ll apparate you home,” Bill said, backing away from the two and walking into another room to get the coat his wife was holding up for him. Louis walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Freya, giving her a kiss on the top of her head as she hugged him tightly.

“We’ll sort this out, Freya,” Louis told her softly. “And I promise we’ll work out what to do.”

Freya gave a nod against his chest before pulling away from him; she leant up and gave him a kiss on the lips before pulling away as Bill walked over to them.

She gave Louis an apologetic smile before she followed Bill out of the house. Louis watched them leave before he walked back up to his room numbly.

~~

“Is everything alright, Louis?” Bill asked, leaning against the doorway to his son’s room, face full of concern as he took in the devastated and scared look on his son’s face. Louis jumped as he turned to face his dad, not knowing that he had come back from taking Freya home.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Louis told him, nodding his head quickly. Inside, he didn’t feel fine at all and he could have sworn his dad suspected something. “I’m just missing Horatio, that’s all.” The statement came easily, and was something that Louis knew his dad would believe. 

Bill stared at him for a few more moments before he stood up straight. “He’ll be back from Greece before you know it.”

He stayed for a moment by the door, and Louis willed himself to hold it all together until he left. “You know that if there’s anything bothering you that you can come to me for help.”

Louis nodded again, even though he knew inside that he wouldn’t be able to go to him for help with this, he and Freya needed to get their heads around everything before they decided what to do.

“I know, dad. Thank you,” Louis said. Bill gave his son a smile before walking away and down the hallway. Louis watched the space for a moment before he stood up and walked over to his door, closing it.

He let his hand linger on the wooden panels of his door as his thoughts went back to Freya, how scared she must be, how alone she must be feeling in her house, how everything was changing because of what they had done.

He felt the tears prickle at his eyes again; they had ruined their lives because they couldn’t control themselves. Louis let out a loud sob as he clenched his fist and punched the door without thinking, a sudden pain spreading through his knuckles as he leant his head against the door and let his tears take over him.

What had he done?


End file.
